Tears Of Fear
by Koyoru
Summary: Jana has run from everything in her life. Her past, her family.....even her friends. But when she finds new friends and a new hobby will she finally be able to stand her ground and face her biggest fears? R


Tears Of Fear  
  
Prologue  
  
"Come back here Jana!!!" Yelled the girls' grandmother.  
  
"Just because I'm the heir to my dad's fortune does not mean you can keep me cooped up like this. And there was nothing on his will including you!" The girl yelled back.  
  
"Churun bring her back!" yelled the grandmother.  
  
"Right." A boy that looked a year older than the girl said obediently.  
  
*~*~* Three Hours Later*~*~*  
  
"Let go of me Churun! Let go or I'll kick you where it hurts!" The girl yelled.  
  
"Come on! You're coming back with me." The boy yanked on the girls' arm.  
  
The girl held back tears from the pain. "No I'm not Churun!" she yelled and when he turned around she kicked him you-know-where!  
  
The boy grunted and let go of the girl while keeling over with his hands between his legs. But he quickly recovered and continued chasing the girl.  
  
The girl ran and ran and wasn't watching where she was going. She crashed into a blonde-haired boy as she ran from Churun.  
  
"Whoops." Said the boy smiling as he helped the girl off the ground. She gave him a hurried sorry and pushed past him.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" the boy yelled after her, but she was already gone.  
  
Suddenly a boy the same age as himself came running towards him cursing under his breath.  
  
When he saw the boy he asked gruffly, "Have you seen a short, green-haired girl around here?"  
  
The boy with blonde hair realised what was going on and sent the other boy down the opposite street. Then ran after the girl. When he found her she had collapsed on the ground and passed out.  
  
"Do you know her?" asked an icy voice behind him.  
  
"No." said the boy calmly. "But someone is chasing her."  
  
"We'd better get her out of here then." The icy voice replied sounding somewhat amused.  
  
"Right." Said a warm voice from beside the blonde, as he picked up the girl and put her on his back.  
  
"Right, then let's go!" said a fourth voice loudly.  
  
"SHUT UP!" the other three said in unison.  
  
"Sorry." mumbled the fourth. And they disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Chapter One  
  
They had been on the plane for one night and the train for 2 days. The other guys were getting sick of Jase's whining, but Jana didn't mind so much because she had her own cabin. She certainly wasn't going to sleep in the same room as a bunch of snoring slobs. She looked at the wall where they had marked how tall they were. Jana was 5'6 and 14 years old. The next up was Tyler Kairchael who was better known as Tyke, he was 5'8. She looked over at the sandy blonde-haired boy. (His hair looked like Erts Virny Cocteau's from Pilot Candidate.) He was shorter than the other guys so they called him Tyke, though by now he had gotten used to it so it didn't bug him as much. He was the one that had helped save Jana from her evil half brother Churun. Well he wasn't really evil; Jana just called him that because he was so mean. Tyke was 15, a year older than Jana, and the team chief. He updated all the beyblades and shooters and did all the research. But he was also a top blader and came in 4th in the Japanese tournament. Tyke usually wore a green vest over a yellow long sleeve shirt; he had black jeans and green tennis shoes to match his vest. Tyke noticed Jana's stare and winked one of his electric yellow eyes at her. She smiled back then returned her gaze to the wall.  
  
The next person was Jason Takatana, better known as Jase. He was 6'0 and 16. Kinda short for his age actually. He had spiked, deep blue hair and misty blue eyes. Jase was you're average kid, loud, cocky and kind. There were two ways of describing Jase's technique. One, complete offence; or rushing in without a strategy and getting trashed. But with his bitbeast Delphyro it wasn't a completely stupid idea considering the fact that he came in 3rd in the tournament. Jase always wore a dark blue t-shirt jacket over his light green three quarter sleeve shirt. He also wore black shorts with huge pockets and jean material running shoes. Jase looked at Jana and smiled confidently.  
  
She looked at the wall again and saw that the next person was Matthew Uraeda, or Tam. Tam was 6'2, not much taller than Jase but he was still only 15. Tam was Matt backwards taking off one of the t's that is. He had hair that looked like Johnny's except redder. His orange eyes were always passionate flames willing to open up to anyone. In Tam's Beyblading skills his strategy was always, defence. He had the most powerful defence out of the whole team, but with his bitbeast Dragire he had as much power as everyone else. Tam had come in 2nd in the tournament. Tam always wore a hoody jacket on top of his orange t-shirt. He also wore black cargo shorts with red and black running shoes. And to keep his hair out of his face he wore a blue bandana tied around his forehead. Tam made the thumbs up sign towards Jana. Jana returned the sign.  
  
Last of all, there was Ry standing 6'4 at the age of 16. Well his real name was Ryan Nicton but if anybody called him Ryan he would try to kill them. He had done that at the tournament 3 years ago, the one to see who would be on the team representing Kyushu. When DJ Jazzman had called him Ryan he launched his blade at the guy, nicking his neck. He had a gusty look about himself with his long minty blue hair that looked like Gareas's (from Pilot Candidate AKA Megami Kouhousei). His eyes were a mysterious icy blue and he always seemed to have his eye on Jana. His Beyblading technique was speed, defence and offence and his bitbeast Indices helped him there. He dressed exactly like Kai except he had a blue shirt, black pants, no scarf no shark fins on his face or his arms and in the middle of his blue belt there was a wolf's head. He had come in 1st in the tournament. He looked at Jana seeming a little annoyed but something told Jana he wanted to know about her.  
  
Jana looked away from Ry and at her own clothes. She wore a medium green tank top that matched her hair and black flared pants. She had purple platforms with green lightning stripes along the sides. She had a black tattoo around the top of her arm that looked like swirly clouds and spots. The black sort of brought out the black of her pupils. Personally it scared her but everybody on the team wore black pants. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail but it still went down her back in waves like the seas'. Everyone said that her green hair made her fair pale green eyes seem fairer. She liked this comment.  
  
"Hey you guys we're almost here. I'm going to pack my stuff." Jana waved leaving the cabin.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
'She's hiding something from us.' Ry thought to Indices  
  
'Oh I know. But I am sworn not to tell and you can threaten to crush my bit chip if you like but it doesn't matter. I know you won't because you need me to help you win your battles.' Indices replied cheekily.  
  
'Tell me you stupid mutt!' Ry mentally shouted.  
  
'No can do young master.' Indices hummed gleefully.  
  
'Annoying git.' Ry mumbled in his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The guys jumped off the train quickly but Jana was lost in thought. A pain started to grow in her temples. Jana dropped her duffle bag and grabbed her head. Her breathing became ragged then turned into deep gasps. The pain seared on and she fell to her knees.  
  
~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~  
  
"You don't deserve it Jana!" her mother yelled. "I should inherit the fortune not you, you ungrateful little thief!" her mother back-handed her and as soon as Jana fell her mother started kicking her in the ribs making hot tears burn down her cheeks. A few muffled screams escaped her mouth and, the room.  
  
Suddenly it all stopped. Through her tears Jana could see her older brother Seishin push her mother away from Jana. Seishin knelt down to see if Jana was ok but her mother struck him on the head with a fire-prodding tool. Thus sending him into a coma. Jana creamed out to her father while her mother kept kicking her. When he finally came, Jana's mother had broken a few of Jana's ribs.  
  
Red lights flashed everywhere. People were screaming all around her. The scene started to spin as the pain became unbearable and all of a sudden.  
  
~*~*~End of Flash Back~*~*~  
  
.She was back in the train station on her knees holding her head and staring at a puddle of water. When she looked in she saw her mother grinning greedily at her. Jana punched the puddle but hit cement. 'This is your entire fault!' she mentally screamed at her mother. 'If it hadn't been for you Sei might have been here with me!'  
  
"Hey Jana? You ok?" Tyke asked worriedly.  
  
Jana now realized everybody was staring at her a little worried, everybody except Ry, he looked curiously amused. Jana grabbed her duffle and slung it over her shoulder while mumbling, "Yah, yah I'm fine." She walked past all the others and mumbled "Hi Mr. Dickenson." When she passed him too. She walked out to the bus and threw her duffle into the cargo hold so hard that the loader swore it almost bounced back out. Jana slung her backpack over one shoulder and boarded the bus. She went and sat at the very back where nobody could bug her. 


End file.
